Le pire cauchemar du grand Sasuke Uchiwa
by Keinoe
Summary: Fic rééditée - Un cauchemar qui s'empire est plus que traumatisant pour un être humain. La preuve, venez voir ce qui arrive au grand Sasuke Uchiwa.


**Titre** : Le pire cauchemar du grand Sasuke Uchiwa

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais les tenues et le monde où se déroule la fic, si !

**Résumé**: Un cauchemar qui s'empire est plus que traumatisant pour un être humain. La preuve, venez voir ce qui arrive au grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Note****de****l****'****auteur** : J'ai un tout petit peu réédité (re-vu et réarrangé) cette fic, mais on n'est jamais loin des oublis et autres, donc s'il y a encore des fautes, n'y faites pas trop attention s'il vous plaît ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture

**Le pire cauchemar du grand Sasuke Uchiwa**

Tout est noir. Devant lui, rien. A sa gauche, néant. A sa droite, c'est pire.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à part lui dans ce gouffre sans fin.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Etait-il mort ? Il ne le savait pas.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre car il avait encore une vengeance à accomplir.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'est d'avoir rencontré ses anciens coéquipiers qui tentaient bêtement encore et toujours de le ramener à Konoha.

Comme si lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, allait accepter de retourner dans ce maudit village qui avait détruit sa famille, sa vie.

Il avait pris sa décision et il n'y reviendrait pas, mais s'il en venait à revenir dans ce trou à rat, ce serait pour le détruire.

Son cœur et son âme étaient remplis de haine, de vengeance, et surtout ils étaient remplis par le ténèbre. Mais cela il s'en foutait. Tous ces sentiments qui remplissaient son cœur le rendaient puissant. Et c'est tout ce dont il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit … ou plutôt des reniflements … non, des pleurs.

Il ne voyait que le noir mais il en était sur, quelqu'un pleurait. Et vu l'intensité du son qu'il percevait, la personne ne devait pas être très loin.

Il n'avait rien à faire des pleurnichards. Ce genre de personne était pour lui des faibles, et les faibles ne le serviraient à rien dans l'accomplissement de sa vengeance.

Alors pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi diable s'avançait-il en direction de ces pleurs ? Ça, il ne le savait pas.

Plus il s'avançait vers il ne savait où, plus les pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

Tout à coup, un immense tissu de couleur noir – probablement un drap – retomba sur lui.

Il voulait éviter la chose en faisant un bond en arrière, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses pieds étaient cloués au sol.

Il était tombé dans un piège.

Comment ? En temps habituel il était capable de prévoir un piège à des centaines de mètres à la ronde ! Alors comment a-t-il pu tombé dans un piège aussi grotesque ? Et même si ça avait été un _genjutsu_, il aurait été capable de le ressentir ! Mais là, rien.

Il se mit alors en garde, _kusanagi_ prêt à être dégainé. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait, et surtout, qui lui avait posé ce piège.

Le silence.

Etrange, car une fois que le tissu tombé sur lui, les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'entendait plus rien. Pas de bruit, pas de mouvement, juste rien.

Quand, brusquement, le drap lui fût retiré. Une lumière aveuglante lui brouillant la vue, et…

- SASUKEEE !

Un cris bien retentissant pouvant rendre l'ouïe à un sourd.

A ce qu'il entendait, il y avait plusieurs voix, notamment des hommes et une femme.

En ouvrant lentement ses yeux non encore habitués à l'intensité de la lumière, Sasuke remarqua trois silhouettes étranges juste devant lui.

…

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était certainement une blague qu'on lui faisait ! Ou alors il rêvait ? Non, le terme exact serait plutôt un cauchemar. C'était sûrement ça, il faisait un cauchemar !

Devant lui se trouvaient son ancien sensei et ses anciens coéquipiers composés de Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, et Naruto Uzumaki.

Les revoir n'aurait pas choqué l'Uchiwa pour autant, sauf à quelques détails près …

Son ancien _sensei_ était vêtu, ou plutôt, n'était vêtu que d'un slip en cuir noir, son visage totalement découvert arborait un regard et un sourire indubitablement pervers.

La fille était vêtue d'un gros costume de lapin rose où on ne distinguait plus qu'un visage où était plaqué un sourire niais avec de grands yeux verts pétillants.

Et son ancien coéquipier, Naruto, avait son grand sourire d'idiot comme avant, et – il n'arrivait pas à y croire – le blond était complètement à poil.

…

C'était quoi ce délire ?

C'était vraiment bizarre ! Et où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?

Tout semblait être coloré, très coloré à son goût. On aurait dit qu'il était tombé dans une sorte de conte de fée beaucoup trop féerique qu'à la normale.

Et pour combler le tout, les énergumènes déguisés en ses anciens coéquipiers se tapaient la causette juste à côté de lui.

- Sasuke ? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude ! Ça va ? demanda le nudiste en affichant une mine inquiète

- Mais Naruto, tu sais bien que Sasuke-kun déteste qu'on lui hurle d'un coup ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il est tout pâle ! Parce qu'il est fâché ! annonça la grosse chose rose, en sautillant un peu partout, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une logique très intelligente – selon elle –.

- Voyons, du calme mes petits ! Vous ne voyez pas que notre cher Sasuke n'est pas que pâle ? Regardez bien au niveau de ses joues, elles sont un peu roses. déclara l'ancien _sensei_ avec une voix rauque tout en lorgnant l'Uchiwa

- Kyyaaa ! Sasuke-kun a ma couleur sur lui ! Que je suis contente ! Contente ! Contente ! s'extasia Sakura en faisant carrément des bonds autour de son _Sasuke-kun_

- Argh ! Mais non ! Et d'abord, s'il rougit ce n'est que pour moi parce que je suis le plus beau ! soutint Naruto

- Nan ! Il ne rougit pas ! Il rosit

- Rougit !

- Rosit !

- Rougit !

- Là je crois qu'il est tout bleu, et je suis sûr que, c'est parce qu'en tant que fantasme, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux gris en désignant du pouce le brun tout en se rapprochant sensuellement de lui

- Mais non ! Comme je suis dans son rêve, et que je suis la plus habillée de tous, je suis sûrement celle qui lui faut. Pas un vieux pervers comme vous Kakashi ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se rapprochant aussi de Sasuke

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis celui qui lui faut ! Entre moi et Sasuke, il y a toujours eu un lien très spécial ! Et puis si je suis à poil, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Hein Sasuke ? s'exclama aussi le blond en rejoignant ses compagnons qui se rapprochaient du pauvre brun.

L'Uchiwa vit ses anciens camarades se rapprocher de lui, petit à petit, alors que lui il reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre qui sortait d'on ne sait où ne l'arrête.

Il le sentait mal, même si maintenant il était certain que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il voulait utiliser _kusanagi_, ou effectuer un _chidori_ ou quoi que ce soit pour se protéger, mais il fût cloué à l'arbre sans pouvoir rien faire exactement comme avec le drap noir.

La panique s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui.

Mais tout d'un coup, il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, complètement en sueur.

Et à partir de cette fameuse nuit, la seule pensée de ses anciens coéquipiers de Konoha réveilla en Sasuke une aura meurtrière capable de faire trembler de peur les lapins, les nudistes et les pervers.

**ooO=FIN=Ooo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Que voulez-vous ? Je déteste quand Sasuke broie du noir, alors je le traumatise un peu dans ses rêves XD

_**Conscience**_ : T'es vraiment pas faite pour écrire des fics plus longue ma parole ! Et t'as vu comment t'as bouclé l'histoire ?èé

_**Keinoe**_ : Maieuhhh !

_**Sasuke**_ : Pourquoi moi?

_**Keinoe**_ : Bah …

_**Sakura**_ : Pourquoi je ressemble à une cruche ? èé

_**Keinoe**_ : Euh …

_**Naruto**_ : Pourquoi je suis à poil moi ?

_**Keinoe**_ : C'est que …

_**Kakashi**_ : Pourquoi j'ai le visage découvert ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Ben …

_**Sai**_ : Pourquoi je ne suis pas là ? Je fais aussi partie de l'équipe Kakashi non ?

_**Keinoe **_: …

_**Yamato**_ : Et pourq…

_**Keinoe**_ : Raaaah ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... ! Parce que ! Voilà la réponse ! *part bouder dans son coin*

_**Conscience**_ : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, …. Lecteurs et lectrices, veuillez laisser des reviews après le bip …BIIIIIIIIIP ! w


End file.
